It's Called Love
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: It's stupid, unexpected, unpredictable, hard, painful and it makes no sense. It's called love. A short story about Seddie getting together. The Seddie arch didn't happen. One shot.


**So I have no idea where this came from. And it's short. Just a little one shot about Seddie getting together. In here the Seddie arch didn't happen. I hope you like this, and if you do please review.**

**Sam's POV:**

It's stupid, unexpected, unpredictable, hard, painful and it makes no sense. And it's called love. I always had an explanation for my feelings. I know I'm mad at my dad, because he left me. I know that even though I don't always admit it, I love Melanie, because she's my sister. I know that even though Carly is girlish and sweet, I care about her and she's my best friend, because she has this innocence around her, and even though she's girly she's not scared to stand up for herself. But Freddie… no matter how hard I think about it, I can't figure out why I care about him so much. Yes, you heard me right. I, Samantha Puckett, care about Freddie Benson. Not like I'd ever admit it to him. He's nerdy, he has an over protective mother, he likes to state the obvious, he like Galaxy Wars, for God knows how long he has a crush on my best friend. But for some odd, messed up reason, that is completely beyond me, I like him. Really like him. And that last argument is pretty strong. Because Carly's an amazing person, and I swore to myself that I would never let anyone hurt her. She's just so naïve, she can't see the evil in people, she only sees the best in a person, the fact that she's my best friend proves that… cause she saw that I can be a good person, even when I myself didn't. And then out of nowhere this dork started following her around, asking her out no matter how many times she said no. Carly saw a friend, but I just saw potential danger. Of course after we started iCarly and I got to know him, I realized he'd never hurt a fly, but that doesn't mean I started liking his following her around like a love sick puppy. I'm pretty sure now he's over his crush on Carls, but that doesn't make the fact that I like him any more sane. I mean, how can you love someone you've spent most of your life hating? It's impossible, crazy. And I'm crazy. Today, when I walked into Carly's apartment and saw Freddie and a girl kissing in the middle of the living room I felt heartbroken. I ran. I wan like I had any right to be jealous of him. And he tried to stop me, like he had any reason to feel guilty.

"Sam?" A voice behind me asks. What is he doing here… oh right, it's his fire escape. Now that I think about it, it was stupid to hide from him in his own fire escape.

"Hey." I say like nothing's wrong.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed kind of upset." He says.

"That's weird. I'm fine." I say shrugging. There's a moment of silence.

"I was just grossed out. But really I'm glad you finally found a girlfriend who can kiss you without puking." I say and the wince at my own wards that came out harsher then I wanted them to and because of the irony. Cause I kissed him in this very place.

"…She's not my girlfriend." He says.

"She's not?" I ask surprised.

"She's Carly's friend. She kissed me and I explained to her that I'm not interested." He says shrugging like it's no big deal.

"Are you insane?" I can't help but ask.

"There's nothing I can do about it if I don't like her like that. I guess she's just not my type" He says.

"Then what is your type?" I ask and instantly regret it. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"I don't know." He shrugs. I look at him. What's wrong with me? It's not like he's anything special or anything, just a guy. So why do I feel this way? Why do I feel this way now that I'm looking at him? It's not fare. None of this is fare.

"Maybe someone like Carly?" I ask coldly. Why do I ask him questions I don't want to hear the answer to?

"No, Carly's like a sister to me. I realize that now." He says.

"Oh come on. You're saying it like you wouldn't jump on the first opportunity to make out with her." I say. My voice sound angry, but just so that he wouldn't notice the sadness in it. I hope it works.

"What's with you? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in love with Carly anymore?" He says raising his voice a little.

"A lot." I say raising my voice too.

"Why?" He asks angrily.

"Because you're laying!" I yell. Okay, now would be a good time for me to shut up. But I can't help it.

"I'm laying? And how would you know? You don't know me? All you ever do is insult me and make my life miserable all the time!" He yells. Ouch.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because I don't like every guy I know always chasing after her? I have feelings too you know!" I yell. Shut up. You already told him too much.

"I never said you didn't." He says quietly.

"Just forget it. I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you. This whole thing is stupid." I say standing up. Loving you is stupid. But I still do. I walk past him towards the exit. But he does something I never thought he'd do. He kisses me. I think I maybe dreaming. Or maybe I'm dead, or in a coma. Because there's no way this is real. But his hands tightly holding my shoulders feel real. His soft lips pressed to mine feel real. He slowly pulls away and that's when I realize that he expected me to respond into the kiss, which I was too shocked to do.

"I… I…" He says nervously looking anywhere but my eyes. While I keep on staring at his face. He kissed me. Freddie Benson kissed me.

"Why?" I ask and only a couple of seconds later I realize that I asked it out loud and not in my mind like I intended to.

"Because I… like you. _Really_ like you… Actually, I love you." He says. He finally finds the courage to look at my eyes.

"I…" I start to say, but then stop, because I realize that I don't know what to say. And I'm not good with words anyway. So, for the first time in like my whole life I do what feels right and not what my logic mind tells me to do. I kiss him. He instantly responds. My hands find their way to his shoulders and his to my waist. It feels magical. Like having a dream from which you never want to wake up. After God knows how long we pull away.

"I love you too." I say and I'm surprised at how easy it was to say that. He smiles.

"You don't think I'm in love with Carly anymore don't you? Cause I'm really not." He says softly.

"I know." Is all I say. So maybe I can find a lot of reasons why I'm in love with him. So what? It's stupid, unexpected, unpredictable, hard, painful and it makes no sense. It's called love. And for the first time ever, I think I got it right.


End file.
